1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and particularly relates to a golf club head suitable for application as a fairway wood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tungsten alloys to be formed as a weight member for a golf club head are too bad in workability. In the related art, tungsten alloys have been therefore used in the form in which sintered tungsten is cast in and inserted into a cast head or in the form in which tungsten powder is mixed together with expanded resin in a hollow portion so as to be used as a weight control material. In recent years, however, in order to improve the bad workability of tungsten alone, tungsten alloys, which have good workability, such as a tungsten-nickel alloy and a tungsten-copper alloy, have been developed as disclosed in JP-A-Hei.7-216490. Thus, a weight member can be fixed by plastically forming the tungsten alloys using a caulking technique as disclosed in JP-A-Hei.10-94623 and JP-A-Hei.10-225538.
However, when such plastic forming is performed, it is necessary to perform die-cutting or cutting for forming the weight member into a proper shape or for adjusting the weight of the weight member accurately. Thus, stringent control has been required.